A Gift to the Uchiha
by JeffC FTW
Summary: For Itachi's eighteenth birthday, his fellow Akatsuki take him to a harem - where he meets an interesting young woman who alters his life and his heart. First in the Uchiha Series.


**After listening to one of my favorite songs by Sarah Brightman, "Harem", as well as watching once again the "A Desert Fantasy" special for the album of the song name, I could not help but get an image of our very own Itachi Uchiha and my OC Hanaru Uzumaki from "The Winds of Spring" and "Bamboo Woods" (who is his lover and eventual wife, and happens to be Naruto's older sister in alternate-verse).**

 **I recall seeing several harem fics with Itachi - also Naruto in general - but not actually reading all of them since there is SO many of them, but a couple caught my attention and inspired me: "The Silver Scars of Painted Words" by Green Tea Bubbles (Itachi/Sakura) and "Forms of Love" by SunshineAdult (Itachi/Sasuke), both which have Itachi at a brothel, and the former is when Itachi is taken there for the first time by Kisame - and Sakura is under cover to target the shark man himself, but she gets more in the form of Itachi because they both gave up so much for Sasuke and suffered in return - and that does mean both of them carry emotional as well as physical scars of the title. She ends up abandoning her village AND Sasuke for his brother, because she could never get Sasuke to appreciate her.**

 **"Forms of Love" was when Sasuke poses as a male worker at a brothel, his mission to seduce his brother, get him to lower his guard and then kill him eventually, though it doesn't end well when the brothers' incestuous, growing feelings turned out to end in anger and hate as we know it between them. Itachi ended up leaving his little brother like that, Sasuke's mission failed.**

 **To keep things short for this fic, it's Itachi's eighteenth birthday when his fellow Akatsuki decide to take him to his first harem (again, not sure if anyone has done that kind of story before, due to the fandom being HUGE) - and this is when he meets an interesting young woman who also happens to be a new member. ;) I won't be surprised if anyone DID expect sex humor between the other Akatsuki guys as in other fics before this. Believe me, a small number of those made me laugh my ass off. And just how many had Itachi being the only virgin until his first time? XD**

 **Disclaimer: nothing is mine at all, except the female OC herself. If anything else was, then the uber sexy Itachi-kun (whom my loving boyfriend worships) would be alive, and all three of us married to each other. XD**

"Just what the birthday boy needs - ta da!" Deidara sang out when he was the one to open the doors for his fellow Akatsuki to set foot in, dim but richly colored lights washing over the concrete at the foot of the entrance. Fine textured curtains ranged from velvet to silk and satin, to combinations of the luxurious fabrics, and candles lit about with very minimal electric lighting. Old-fashioned seductive methods overwhelmed modern standards to bring more life rather than artificial.

 _Just what_ did _I need?_ Itachi Uchiha thought with an impassive sniff. _Really, a harem...and that means women._

It was them all as present: himself, Kisame, Deidara, Hidan and of course, Kakuzu. Sasori was a puppet-man and would rather spend his time around his works, which was what Deidara preferred, but when he heard about what the other men were planning for Itach, he couldn't resist an invitation.

What better dream to come true for any boy reaching manhood like he had just done? But it was never a cause to celebrate for him; his family had special dinners alone and then a small gathering with the clan members, but none of it was worth being special. Except his little brother whose eyes always shone bright and innocently as he gazed up at his big brother he idolized as perfect - _I was NEVER perfect. Oh, Sasuke, my foolish little brother, now you see it._ Itachi gazed ahead and frowned, but if he noticed the change, he wasn't able to feel it, given he was used to giving everyone the same facial expression by now.

Kisame slapped him on the back. "My young partner becomes a man tonight," he leered proudly, teeth gleaming. "Hard to believe, isn't it? Five years of being among us, and now you get to join the club, Itachi. Your first taste in flesh..."

"A waste of money, if you ask me," Kakuzu growled through the cloth that covered the bottom half of his face. "There are better things to spend it on than whores." He glared at Hidan who chortled wildly.

"Aw, give the kid a break, Kakuzu! We've had our shares here, and now this is all for him! We hardly come here anymore because of you." Until Pain-sama had to intervene and encourage the miser to let the entire group have one night out just for the birthday boy himself. "We're going to celebrate, and that is final. So shut the hell up and let's enjoy the sluts waiting for us." Itachi would have cringed at the Jashin fanatic's foul mouth - fouler than his or any of the others' - but settled on clenching his fists.

Deidara whistled as he looked around. "Boys, I'm ready to have a break from work and have some inspiration - coming from any of the lovely ladies in our way," he said with a wink.

"Your luck is saved for last like the rest of us, clay boy," Kisame sneered, "because the birthday boy himself comes first."

"Well, well, well, my favorite customers. How long has it been, eh? A year? Two?" The strikingly beautiful woman with lavender-tinted brunette hair waltzed up to the group. Her hair was pinned up by chopsticks, her kimono was lavender blossoms over a background of dark blue and lush bonsai trees, and her lips were narrow and painted pink. Hidan could not keep his jaw closed so that a line of drool dripped from one corner whilst Deidara had the stupid grin on his face. Kakuzu snickered and thought she was worth more than these girls she hired for the amusement of the male customers.

Itachi, however, did not pay the woman heed. The best he'd done to celebrate his birthday in five years was lazing around while indulging in his notorious sweet tooth and relaxing in a spring. But this year was different because he was a man now. He wondered why on earth anyone would pay for something that was supposed to be taken seriously. An Uchiha never took pleasure of the flesh lightly.

"Umeko, it has been awhile, un," Deidara said, putting on the charm with his grin. "So, whatcha got for us all - and of course this one here." He nudged Itachi, but the Uchiha was unaffected if somewhat irritated at the contact. "It's this one's birthday tonight. Eighteen and a man!"

Umeko the hostess in charge gave him a sweet if sly smile and twinkling plum-toned eyes. "I have just what you need - Itachi, is it? Your friends here have told me about you." He raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing. "Well, enough chit-chat. Follow me!"

"Ohhh, ladies," Hidan drawled at the sight when they were all led through a dark blue curtained doorway and into a small room amassed with lush furniture and fabrics, the walls painted with traditional scenery in cheery blossoms, cranes, mountains and lotuses, and so on, but the main attention were the five young women standing at attention on foot-high pedestals, barefoot and bedecked subtly, sweet perfumes radiating off their beings. Somehow the sweetness made Itachi's nose wrinkle if it enraptured the other Akatsuki. He fidgeted beneath his cloak, feeling uncomfortably hot.

 _Damn you all. This was a foolish idea to come._

"Oh, Akane, doll!" Hidan crowed, motioning to the one in the left, second to last to be precise. This one had black hair in a pixie-cut and matching eyes, making her almost resemble an Uchiha, clad in a lush red silk kimono in the traditional sense, embroidered with golden dragons. "My special lady has waited for me long enough, have you? I look forward to - OW!"

"Shut your mouth, Hidan," Kakuzu snapped. "Itachi picks first because it's his night. You ought to know the rules of engagement." Itachi shook his head, ignoring them and deciding this one he gazed upon was not worth his time, simply because Hidan made a claim to her. In his family, taking on your soul mate was dead serious, so he would make his choice very carefully if he intended to lose his virginity tonight.

"What can you tell me about...Akane, Umeko?" he asked the owner who gave a slight smile. Hidan growled aggressively.

"Akane is a former mistress of the feudal lord in the Land of Rice Fields. Among many Shinobi clans in the Land of Sound to suffer when Orochimaru came to establish his will following the convincing of the lord himself, she fled and has since come to the Rain Village in hopes of 'entertainment' which she can excel in every field," Umeko explained, "but other than that, I cannot divulge every bit of information. The same goes with the rest of my girls under my charge. Anything personal to possess, they share with the customers who come and pay. Your friend Hidan, however -" Her eyes twinkled. "- has found the liking to her, and she considers him the best." The Jashin worshipper whistled and winked, before getting struck to the back of the head once again, this time by Deidara who hissed at him to be quiet or he'd get a bomb to the balls.

On the right side of Akane, whom Itachi already decided wasn't for him, was a lady in another kimono; this one was silver-haired and green-eyed, in dark purple silk-satin bedecked with life-like flowers of a lighter tone, subtly stitched with silver. "This is Kasumi, whose talents consist of art in every form - including body paint." Now this got a twinkle of the eyes in Deidara's orbs. "She's local, having been commissioned by every landlord in the nation, until the last fight left her out of work, so I kindly accepted her. She wasn't pure when she first came; she'd sometimes sleep with her paying customers who had more interest than money."

"Hn." Itachi was impressed enough, but gazing at Deidara, he knew that the blond wanted this one because he saw common interests in her regarding art. He smirked as he could only imagine the rejection in the end if Kasumi didn't come to understand what he would tell her about his "explosive art". _Oh, the irony..._

The girl in the middle resembled something of a wild, wicked entity with her stark white, glowing hair in an electric frizz and dark purple eyes - and slightly more revealing with a naughty gleam in her eyes. The Uchiha did not wish to see which of his fellow Akatsuki had his eyes on her. She was in black, the skirt being velvet and attached to a flower mesh that covered the sensitive parts, complete with a fan of handmade branches behind her head. He learned her name was Miho and was originally from the Village Hidden in the Mist - oh, he already guessed where this was going, and what Kisame might be grasping.

Somehow, Itachi began to lose interest in all of this. Pointless...a waste of his time and money, agreeing with Kakuzu for once. Neither woman fascinated him, and he knew his associates well enough to know what they were thinking, and they could tell his boredom. If he had one nice thing to say about the fourth girl whose dress had short sleeves, a knee-length skirt and a semi-sheer fabric, color-shaded with cream, green and peach and had gold at the sleeves and hem, her flyaway hair bright red and eyes of light green, all he could hear from Umeko was that she was forced into this situation, which made him pity her. Her name was Emiko. _But she seems happy now..._

"ITACHI!"

"What, Kisame?" he snapped, glaring at his partner whose sharp grin could mean one thing.

"That last one might be up your alley. The best saved for last."

What he saw made his breath hitch.

Wide eyes blue as the sky gazed back at him, unblinking and curious - he saw innocence in them, as well as an incredible intelligence. She must have seen a lot. Suddenly, he found himself intrigued by this one. She didn't seem to be afraid of him, Itachi realized. _Such a...delicate-looking being._ He took in her light golden hair half-held up, with straight locks down her back. Her cheeks were marred by whisker marks. Somehow she reminded him of the female version of Naruto Uzumaki, the _Jinchuuriki_.

It seemed he was paying more attention to her than the others, for he let his gaze wander down, taking in a supple body covered with nothing but sheer flowers bedecked over her bare breasts and stomach, connected to a skirt of silk matching her eyes. She seemed to shrink a little under his scrutiny, for her skin began to visibly quiver. Was she intimidated by him? The others before her were courageous to look at him, and she was fighting to be just like them. _Hmm, interesting..._

"Oh, Itachi has his eye for this one," Deidara noted with a laugh. "I knew the best saved for last would be just for him, un."

Itachi narrowed his eyes when he turned to regard the clay bomber hotly. He returned his attention to the girl who had not broken eye contact with him. "What is your name, hn?" he asked. He wasn't surprised when all she did was open her mouth and say nothing. "Well?"

"H-Hanaru."

The voice was soft as the clouds in the sky which was present in her eyes. "Hanaru," Itachi repeated, the feeling like a soft texture he couldn't identify. "What can you tell me about yourself?"

Umeko piped up behind him. "I thought I explained the instructions to you, Itachi-san -" she started, earning a death glare from the Uchiha, and she shrunk back.

"I am asking _her_ , not you."

"I'm originally from the...Land of Fire." He furrowed his brows, detecting there was more than she was telling him. _Land of Fire...could she be from the Hidden Leaf Village? Hn, now things have gotten more interesting._ "I don't have much to say other than I never knew my family, and I've been taking care of myself much of my life," Hanaru said, calm and composed but threatening to give way if too much pressure was applied.

"She's our newest," Umeko said after pulling herself together. "You are her first client. She's received enough training from me and Miho, one of our best."

The hoots and cheers of his associates matched his thoughts - to a degree. "Oooh, a virgin! Itachi, you got lucky!" Hidan called out.

"Yeah, say yes to that deal!" Deidara added.

Now Kakuzu seemed to find it in himself to "join the club", sniggering. "Now I'm betting good money on this one. Umeko, how much is the girl?"

"That is between me and the woman, thank you very much," Itachi snapped. "Umeko...I'll take her."

So, the deal was made, and he knew he chose wisely. He would make tonight last as long as it would take, even if it took a lot of funds from poor Kakuzu. It _was_ his birthday, after all, wasn't it?

 _A virgin AND a virgin? I suppose I can thank the boys for this, just this once._ He had to suppress another chuckle as he was led away with the hostess herself and the girl for the hour - or more if he wanted. His smile reverted back to cool. _If I am satisfied enough, then I'll call this night memorable for my first day of manhood._ And he swore that on his Mangekyo Sharingan.

 _I'll be damned if my foolish little brother ever gets lucky - and by then, I'll be far ahead of him as ever._

He was brought into a red room, where the walls were painted with black trees and a silvery white moon as well as pink blossoms, the bed itself made of lush black satin, surrounded with candles already placed around. Incense intensified the atmosphere. Itachi found the accommodations to his satisfaction. "Make yourself comfortable, Uchiha-san," Umeko told him kindly, "while I have Hanaru prepare for your time."

"Thank you, Umeko."

Itachi slipped off his cloak and draped it over the back of a chair before sitting down in it, crossing one leg over the other. He didn't sense any danger coming tonight, but you could never be too careful. He closed his eyes and decided to simply meditate until his girl of the hour returned. If he ever thought about being with a woman in the past - if his life hadn't been centered around being exposed to death and destruction as an innocent child, being a pawn of the clan and of the Leaf Elders - he would have stuck to traditional wedding night sense, but marriage was too tight-knit for his taste...unless he ever thought to find a woman who wasn't depending on him. If you asked Itachi Uchiha, a woman independent to not need him was on his agenda.

But why did this mysterious but delightfully innocent Hanaru girl intrigue him so much?

And how much time passed until he heard her voice now?

"Uchiha-san?"

She stood there, at the foot of the bed, and he swallowed when he noticed she'd changed garments. The dress was cream-colored with some golden accents, and her long hair was tumbling over her shoulders. She looked purer than she was now, with her hands clasped before herself. For some reason, he envisioned her as a goddess rising from the water and beckoning him to come and join her in the throes of ecstasy. He wet his lips once with his tongue as he looked her over and her uncertainty. It made him wonder why on earth she decided to find work in a place like this. She couldn't be any older than fifteen or sixteen at most.

 _Why am I wanting to know more about her?_

Could it be because it had been a long time since he had a real...companion? He had Kisame, but the former Mist nin could only do so much in the friendship department. But it was also the shark man telling him he "needed to find a lady to relieve yourself once in awhile". _Kisame...you were right about this for once. If you take it so lightly at anytime unlike myself._

"You've returned, I see," Itachi told her. What else was there to make a conversation out of? If it was one thing he knew he shared with Sasuke, it was the inability to make small talk in the beginning. "You're quite...edible." Her cheeks flushed. She apparently was not used to such compliments, or if she was, then she must already know which man was sincere or not. "I haven't had a taste yet, but already I can tell this is the best birthday gift I have received in my life."

The girl bashfully lowered her eyes, while her delicate fingers reached for the sash around her waist. "Thank you, Uchiha-san," she whispered, before clearing her throat to attempt to relieve some of the tension in the air. He felt his body stirring. This was nothing new as he'd been a teenager used to the hormonal drives and the use of his hand on himself. Only this time, it was finally going to happen.

Yet he noticed that she was just as...anxious as he admitted he was. "Hanaru...are you up for this?"

"S-sir?" She looked at him, startled that he had to ask her such a question. He chuckled.

"Obviously, aren't you a bit...young to be working in a place like this?"

Her eyes narrowed then, the sweetness dropped. "I'm sixteen," she returned. "And you yourself are what now?"

Itachi smiled. "Eighteen now. Surely you heard from your employer and your coworkers, Hanaru-chan?" She sat down on the foot of the bed, continuing to look at him in the eyes. _Brave girl._

"The infamous Itachi Uchiha - the man who slaughtered his entire clan. Your first time in something like this, while this is my first time doing this. I don't suppose you'd care, would you?" He felt his smile fade the more her true attitude was revealed. Was she asking for a _death wish,_ speaking to him like this? She thought he was just like the rest of the Akatsuki in which he did not care if she lived or died.

 _Oh, but I do...I don't know why, but I_ do.

"You didn't even want to be here, ne?"

A thread was tugged, connecting his temper to his pride. He felt his bottom lip curl. The girl was pushing him too far. "You shouldn't judge one based on appearances or what you hear from others. Just as I have gathered enough with my own eyes on you: you are young and yet you are here to sell yourself for survival means," he stated, "but that is also too harsh and too obvious. You say you are from the Land of Fire, which gives me an all-too clear note on the fact you must stem from the Village Hidden in the Leaves as I have..." He let his smile return as he slowly stood up and towered over her. In response, she leaned back, biting her lower lip to keep from trembling. He relished the sight.

"...am I right, hn?"

She turned away from him, her entire body, broke all eye contact, and lowered her head to the surface of the bed, taking the midnight satin in fistfuls. He'd gotten through to her, but she wasn't going to give him any satisfaction. Long pale hair cascaded over both sides of her face, masking whatever emotions she was attempting to hide from him. His Sharingan came to life, seeing the powerful holding back of tears and was impressed. She was strong for someone who wasn't even a Shinobi; she had a will. "Ah, I see," Itachi said with a click of his tongue. He slipped onto the bed and reached to push the side of the golden curtain facing him over the other way, exposing that half of her slightly flushed face. "Don't worry, Hana-chan. I will not lay a hand on you, nor are you worth killing."

"Says the one who butchered his clan and betrayed his village," Hanaru sneered, raising her blazing sky blues.

Itachi narrowed his now-red eyes, making hers widen as soon as she saw them closely. "If my story is of murder for greater power, tell me what yours is then. Isn't this part of protocol?"

He placed his hand over her cheek, feeling the spotless, smooth surface, trailing down to rest briefly on her shoulder and pushing back once, urging her to lay back so she faced him, or at least sit up so she could satisfy him with an answer. She did the later, huffing and pushing her hair behind both shoulders. "Fine. Yes, I am also from the Leaf Village. But I was three when I was taken from it. I was orphaned when the Nine-Tails attacked, and the Fourth Hokage sacrificed himself." _Hmmm, so eager to tell me, is she now? Is she_ _naïve_ _to suddenly assume I would become a shoulder to cry on?_ "For a short period of time, I lived with the man who mentored him because they were like father and son in a sense, but lately I haven't seen much of him, and therefore I have no idea if I will see him again." She lifted her chin.

"No matter, because I am old enough to take care of myself."

"At the cost of your own body, Hana-chan?" Itachi questioned, his brain conjuring up enough theories as to the meaning behind the late Fourth Hokage himself, this mysterious Shinobi she spoke about, and then her fending for herself. "You're just going to give yourself away because there is no other alternative? Or are you here for other purposes that Umeko herself does not know about?" he asked slyly. _I should find that out, but right now, I've heard enough._

 _But honestly, this girl..._ "I do have one more question to ask - what is your family name?"

Her posture went rigid. He'd struck there.

"N-N..."

"Yes?" he asked impatiently, furrowing his brows.

"Namikaze."

 _She is the daughter of Minato Namikaze...the Fourth Hokage himself..._

He felt his eyes widen in utter shock at the revelation.

 _So...she's the child of the one who saved the village from the fox demon. But why in the name of the gods would she be doing something like_ this?"Oh...Namikaze, hn?" Itachi hummed. "You wouldn't be aware of your relation to the late Yondaime himself, are you?"

"Yes, my guardian told me. I barely remember him or my mother, but yes." She lowered her eyes. "My father was a hero - but I had no place left in the village; I have no one else since I don't know when the one who raised me will be back." He assessed her emotions in her eyes: she was sad, alone, but she was also very strong. She was able to endure anything life threw her way. But now Itachi began to feel that she couldn't make it in a place like this. His associates were expecting him to get this over and done with, to avoid Kakuzu complaining about extended hours, but it was his night. _And yet...I don't know if I will forget about her after tonight. She seems...willing enough, but an Uchiha should never have a one-night stand like this. My clan and its values may be gone by my hand, but I uphold some of the old principles, and choosing a mate is one of them._

 _It seems I have found her._

He should take this up seriously with Great Leader, with Umeko who was in charge of this young woman, but he would worry about that later. He gathered enough intel and decided the wait was over. "After tonight," he said softly to Hanaru, inching closer, gazing down upon her, "would you be willing to...come with me?"

 _I can deal with this. I don't know what I can do tonight, but I know whatever will happen, I'll make sure this woman is taken care of better than this way. I have the resources and likes...even if it means she will live the life of an S-class criminal's partner._

Her eyes widened. "Oh, gods...you mean to be just like you," she said hastily, shaking her head. "No."

Itachi sighed. Of course, she would refuse. After all, she wouldn't be happy with the fact she would be labeled like him, condemned. She was innocent - but that innocence would always be destroyed whether she liked it or not. But it seemed he would have to take her whether she asked for it or not. He could ensure she wasn't harmed in any way, though he would never be so lucky one day. Sasuke was still out there, still too weak and clinging to his own life, waiting for the day to come for them both.

And Hanaru Namikaze was royalty in a sense - a princess. She was on her own, on the streets, and who knew if she was truly happy like this. His lifestyle might not be truly ideal, but it was providing enough. If circumstances were different, he could whisk them both away from the Akatsuki - if it risked the wrath of Great Leader and Madara - but he might not be thinking this rationally. He just breached manhood, only just met this girl, and already he was putting himself deep into caring TOO much for her...but he'd grown up a long time ago. He didn't have his own will, never knew what he wanted for himself, always let others make his plate for him - but this time would change.

Itachi leaned over her, his body suddenly trapping hers. She looked up at him with a stoic expression now, but her eyes were broad again. She didn't try to fight him. "Hana-chan, don't be afraid of me," he breathed, leaning against her cheek and kissing it. "I won't harm you. I can take care of you - in more ways than one. It won't be safe or perfect if you're used to it, but I have more than enough to keep you safe if I won't be."

"I just met you," she blurted. "I don't know if I can trust you completely."

"You don't have to...but I am a man of my word." With that, he leaned down to place another kiss, this time to her soft, plump lips. He tasted something along the lines of peach, and instantly, his taste buds savored the delicacy which traveled through his blood and went straight to his groin. He burned for her, waited long enough, but he intended to take this as slowly and gently as possible. To his surprise, she whimpered and bucked against him before bringing her hands up to grasp his shoulders. He hummed, satisfied, and thought perhaps, for the moment, that this wouldn't be so terrible after all.

She stopped him suddenly, making him frown. "Uchiha-san -"

"Itachi."

"Itachi," she repeated, "I'm your entertainer. I should be performing for your satisfaction."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "There is no need. I do not set rules for engagements like this; I merely let them play out. There are other times where I lay the ground rules, Hana-chan - but not tonight." He grunted when the base of his loins clenched painfully, needing to be released. He reached down to the sash tying her robe together, opening it and revealing a beautiful body. He never thought he'd see anything like this, and he confessed he was enchanted by what he saw, but not in the gluttonous way the others looked upon women. Her breasts were soft and plump, peaked with dark pink, her stomach and hips toned, and her thighs nested with a darker-shaded patch of curls. _She's..._

All coherent thought process seemed nothing to him now. He leaned back up and stood from the bed, taking his time to undress, slipping off his sandals and pulling the strappings that held his clothes in place. The fishnet undershirt as well as his tight-fitted silk briefs were gone, leaving him naked before her. Her cheeks were now red; she'd never seen a naked man before, which made him smile to one corner.

He slipped back onto the bed just as she was pushing her gown the rest of the way off, onto the floor. "Show me what you've learned," Itachi ordered huskily, "and make this night memorable."

 _Oh, gods!_ Itachi sucked in a gasp of surprise when she crawled up to him and placed a kiss of her own on his lips, if softer and subtle compared to him. Her hands were already moving over him, tracing every muscle from his shoulders to his arms, caressing the sensitive veins in his elbows; she moved onward to his back, then his hips as to avoid the one part where he felt most sensitive about. Hanaru's lips were now focused on his chiseled, hardened chest, taking his nipples into her mouth at the same time her fingers counted his abdominal lines before coming to get lost within the black curls encircling his pride. Fire erupted in the nerves down there, causing him to act and push her onto the bed, pinning her wrists on either side of her head. She gasped in horror, looking at him with wide eyes, not expecting him to do that when she should have.

"Relax."

Itachi knew the basic areas to please the female, having overheard such vulgarity from those around him, but now they were right before his eyes and against his body to feel. He started with both of her breasts, pleased that she moaned, and he could feel below her waist that she was wet with arousal, which was the opposite of his stiff heat pumping with blood - and more excessive than the little tip of juice at the end of his length, poking through her entrance and finding her sensitive treasure. This was enough foreplay; it was time to get to the reason he came here.

 _This is her first time; I must be gentle._ With that, he placed a kiss on her shoulder while bringing his pelvis to line with hers at the same time he entered her, pausing at the feel of the barrier inside, but it felt so thin that he broke it completely in no time. Her shriek was brief, sounding like a cat's yowl, before it subsided into loud moans of ecstasy that he wanted to hear. He heard his own at the clenching wetness bringing him in and urging him on. His hips pulled back and then forward again. By the heavens, it was nothing he ever felt before!

He let both her wrists go before slamming his hands on either side of her head, elevating himself upward for more leverage and space while he continued his onslaught against her sweetness. Her body writhed, her breasts swaying in every direction as her cavern closed in on him, milking little bits of his seed into her womb. There would be more of that when they reached the grand climax, with more violence that put death to shame.

Itachi wasn't aware his hair had been released from its band until he felt the silk waves over his shoulders as his vision became hazy. Blinking to clear it away, he looked down to see her shining smile at the sight of him. She must have thought he was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. He felt his lips part to breathe, but no words would come.

Fingers closed in on luxurious black satin as he neared the end. His pulse throbbed and convulsed with hers, hitting the special place...

...and red fire flashed before his eyes as he bellowed his release, emptying it inside of her and collapsing on top of her. _Kami, that was..._

His hair was wet with sweat along with the rest of his body. Sated, Itachi sighed and was content to just lay with the woman beneath him. He'd made the right decision choosing this one after all...his mind was in the clouds, relishing nothing more than to just go to sleep with her in his arms and not give a damn about tomorrow or the Akatsuki...

"I'll go with you, Itachi."

His euphoria was broken when she spoke. "Hm, what was that?" He lifted his head and looked upon Hanaru's dazed gaze, a sleepy smile on her lips.

"I don't really have anywhere else to go, you were right. So, yes, I'll go away with you. I want to help you if I can, but other than that, I don't know what else is out there for me."

Itachi sighed and placed a kiss over her heart. _Life won't be so lonely or empty anymore._ "My little Hanaru," he breathed against her sweetly-scented skin, "the best gift I have ever received." _And now I feel more of a man than I remember._

 **Just so everyone knows, this fic has NOTHING to do with "The Winds of Spring" and "Bamboo Woods"; this takes place during the original show, just before the brothers reunite and you know the rest.**

 **I do NOT know if I will continue this, for this is a oneshot, because you don't make a continuation just for the sake of it. You never know.**

 **Reviews are appreciated, but please no flames.**


End file.
